Handheld portable work apparatus such as, for example, a cut-off machine have a rotating cutting disc which is driven by a combustion engine in a rotational speed range of 8,000 to 12,000 revolutions per minute. The cutting disc is provided with a protective cover to provide sufficient protection in the case of cutting disc breakage. The use of a high quality cutting disc which must be precisely balanced is a precondition for a trouble free, safe operation of a cut-off machine. A safe working over a long period of time is ensured with a high quality cutting disc.
If low quality cutting discs are used on work apparatus having a high powered motor, the cutting disc often breaks after only a short period of operation.